Their Time
by Miinoh
Summary: Kyo wants Tohru, but does Tohru want him back? Of course she does! But the question is, does she know it? Kyo will make sure she figures it out...
1. Whose Futon?

Kyo would never, ever admit it, not to a soul, but he was afraid of lightning. And as thunder roared in the distance promising on hell of a storm, he shuddered. Pacing back and forth in his room late at night, there were only two things in his mind: the approaching doozy of a storm, and Tohru. _Tohru... _he rolled the name around in his mind, relishing the taste of it on his tongue. "Yes?" A voice called out quietly, almost giving him a heart attack. He spun around in fighting stance only to realize it was Tohru herself. "I... I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. Did I scare you?"

"No!" He said, too loudly. "I mean, I'm fine. Why are you up?" She stepped into his room slowly, looking around, and tapped lightly on the nearest wall, the one between her bedroom and Kyo's, and yawned widely.

"The walls are thin. I thought I heard my name, so I came to see what was the matter." She smiled sleepily. "Well, you seem okay. I'm going back to bed..." With that, she promptly sat down on his futon, snuggled into the blankets, and fell asleep.

Kyo stared at her, completely thrown off guard. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts, which were racing back and forth. _She thinks she's in her own room_, he realized, eyebrows raising. At that very moment Tohru moaned and rolled onto her back in her sleep, her pajama shirt riding up to reveal a smooth, pale expanse of belly. Kyo stood stock-still and stared, transfixed. He could imagine trailing his fingers across that beautiful skin, sliding his hands up into her shirt and watching her writhe and moan as he massaged her sweet breasts and teased her nipples until they were hard. _Hard._ He snapped back to reality and realized he was not only panting, but that his jeans had tented as well. _Fuck_. If that was what just thinking about her could do to him, he could only guess what would happen if he went and fulfilled those desires.

He jumped again, this time as a lightning flash lanced overhead. He sighed, and glanced over at the beautiful girl fast asleep on his futon._ If only._ But he sighed and dragged the spare futon out of his closet, promptly rattling his dresser loudly. To his dismay, Tohru's eyes fluttered open, her chocolate brown eyes blurry. She sat up slowly, rubbing one eye and turning to face him, where he stood covering his erection with the folded up futon and eyeing her warily. She smiled dreamily at him, eyes half-closed, as she beckoned him with one hand, patting the futon with her other. "C'mere..." Her voice was rough and sexy from sleep. How could he resist?

He edged towards her, careful to keep the futon in place. Suddenly she reached out for him, grabbing him around the waist and tugging him down with her. He winced, waiting for the usual puff of pink smoke and his cat senses arriving. Then he remembered, and thanked his lucky stars that that particular ordeal was over with. He smiled looking down at the girl with one arm and leg draped across him, her long brown hair spread out next to her. Suddenly much more comfortable - and tired - than he'd been in a long time, he lay down next to her and fell asleep with one hand around her.


	2. Awkward

Kyo blinked, the bright sunlight of morning waking him. He looked to his side, noticing with harsh reality that Tohru was no longer at his side. He'd been so determined to wake up before her, to sneak out so she'd never know it happened. He jerked up, wide awake, unconsciously patting the futon as if expecting her to magically appear beside him. Shaking himself to awareness, he stood and walked quietly down the hall. The always-delicious smells of Tohru's home cooking led him to the kitchen, where she was scrambling eggs. He called out softly, "Hey." She spun around quickly, dropping a plate of rolled eggs squarely into Yuki's lap. His look of shock gave Kyo a bitter sense of satisfaction. They'd reconciled somewhat,

but still fought out of habit.

He leaned against the sliding door, being as casual as possible while Yuki helped Tohru as she frantically cleaned the scattered eggs. She stood up rigidly, not looking at him, but her cheeks blotched with pink. _She's so cute when she overreacts_, he thought, _especially since she doesn't remember anything other than waking up next to me_. He chuckled, feeling mischievous and energetic now that the weather had cleared. He smiled slyly and walked over to the girl cleaning up egg. He stood there for a moment, admiring the perfect shot he had of her cleavage, before stating, "Sleep well, Tohru?" She jumped, spilling a little egg again.

"U-um... I..." she flushed. He crouched down across from her and smiled at her. Catching her eyes he leaned in close, until he could see the green flecks that made her eyes sparkle. She looked up at him, clutching the plate to her apron with a deer-in-the-headlights look on hr face. Their lips almost touching, he whispered,

"Tohru..."

"Y-yes?"

"The rest of the eggs are burning." He sat back as she sniffed, gasped, and jumped up, running over to the stove, her entire face a beautiful bright shade of pink. Kyo usually wasn't this mean, but... Her touch last night had given him a little courage. The courage to go after what he wanted - and now what he wanted was Tohru. He smiled gently, his eyes following every distracted move she made. Yuki coughed loudly and glowered at him, the message clear: _What the hell do you think you're doing?_ He just winked and turned to walk away. Yuki tripped him.


	3. First Kiss

"All right you two," Shigure called, "No funny business while Yuki and I are at the main house, hmm? It's only overnight." He glanced casually past Kyo and leered at Tohru, who was wearing a white, frilly sundress that showed just a little too much skin for Kyo's comfort. Kyo glared at him, Shigure's pervertedness only thinly veiled on his face. "So, Tohru-kun," he continued, "I see you like the sundress I bought you?"

"Oh, yes! Very much, Shigure-san! Thank you!" She chirped, clueless as usual and sensing none of his lecherousness.

"Do a little spin for us, would you, Tohru-kun?" She complied happily, turning quickly so that the bottom of the dress flared out, skimming most of the way up her thighs. Shigure clapped, overdramatic as usual, while both Yuki and Kyo knifed him mentally, trying not to blush.

"Shouldn't you two be _going_ now?" Kyo muttered to Shigure, giving him a little shove from behind.

"Yes, yes, we're going. Come along, Yuki-chan~" The older man dodged a kick Yuki aimed at him, and they walked off down the road towards the Sohma main house. Once they were out of sight Kyo sighed, already exhausted. He turned around and headed back into the house, Tohru following close behind. The sky was already darkening, a deep purple creeping it's way across the sky. A star blinked down at him. Behind him Tohru touched his elbow to stop him, and the simple gesture sent a shock of heat through him. Since last night he'd become so hyper-aware of her… every little thing she did, he noticed. The way her hair slid across her shoulders when she bent down, the swishing sound of her skirt as she walked. _Everything._

"-kun? Kyo-kun, can you hear me?" She was in front of him now. He shook his head, clearing the images from his mind.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked what you wanted for dinner, Kyo-kun." She tilted her head to the side, a gesture of confusion almost impossible to resist. Somehow he kept his mind alert.

"A-anything but leeks." _There was no way he had just stuttered. _Tohru laughed and smiled a little, probably overlooking his stutter.

"I thought you might say that, Kyo-kun. That's why I didn't buy any for tonight. It's too bad, though. Yuki likes them so much." He snorted. _I wonder why that is_. Kyo ignored it, and went inside. As Tohru began making dinner - sans leeks - he took a long, hot shower. Afterwards he pulled on a pair of jeans, and a shirt and went into the kitchen, the towel around his shoulders in a decidedly male fashion. The kitchen smelled great as usual, Tohru in her pink apron and hair tied in a messy ponytail. Sh looked exactly like a housewife. His housewife. Kyo smiled and strode over to Tohru's side of the kitchen where she was busy starting the rice cooker. Just as she pressed the 'Start' button, he appeared behind her, leaning over her shoulder. She spun around in surprise, almost bumping into him.

"Oh no, Kyo-kun! You did it again!" _What was she talking about? _"Your hair, Kyo-kun! You're supposed to dry it all the way! Otherwise you might catch a cold… or even pneumonia!" He could hear the worry thick in her voice. She grabbed the towel from his shoulders and started to rub his hair dry, pulling his head down in the process. When he looked up, pulling back against the force of her insistent scrubbing, their faces were inches apart. They realized it at the same time and froze, neither moving an inch. Her fingers clenched, ready to let go of the towel, but Kyo slid an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She dropped her eyes, looking anywhere but at his face. "I-I'm so sorry… I was so impulsive and I-"

"Tohru." Her gaze shifted to him for only a half-second, but that was all it took. He leaned in and kissed her. A light, gentle, teasing kiss that seemed to last forever. He moved his other hand around her waist too, securing her to him. Unconsciously, it seemed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, effectively melding their lips in place. He gently nipped at her bottom lip, teasing her with his tongue until she moaned. They broke apart briefly, and he watched her pant with a deep sense of satisfaction low in his belly. She gazed up at him, eyes hazy with need as she pulled him down and slanted her mouth across his. Over and over again their lips met. Over and over again they broke apart, keeping their eyes locked.

As they separated once more, the rice cooker beeped loudly in Kyo's ear. He seriously considered throwing it out the window, or off a bridge, or into traffic… then Tohru's voice pulled him back. She was flushed pink, and trembling slightly. She pulled away, and he let her go. As she moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients shakily, she dropped the salt shaker and it rolled towards him. He picked it up and offered it to her, and their eyes caught each other once again.


End file.
